Death of Love
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: He loves his co-officer, but gets nothing in return. Selfish and hated by the one person he has feelings for, he decides to kill himself, but not before...?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any characters/settings/etc., Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

"Naruto, you know how I feel about you. I've tried to tell you time and time again."

"Yeah, yeah... And _I've_ kept telling _you_ time and time again—I'm not interested! You can try whatever you want to however much you want to try it, but nothing you can do is gonna work on me, so you're better off giving up already."

"You just don't get it—_I love you_, Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

"Oh? _You're_ the one who doesn't get it, Sasuke-teme!! I understand perfectly! Here you are, Mr. Perfect Unselfish Uchiha Sasuke, in love with a guy who doesn't even _remotely_ return your feelings! You know I love Gaara! Yet you just won't—or can't—accept it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me?! What's wrong with you?! Loving Gaara?! How the hell can anyone love that goddamned demon?!"

"He isn't a demon! He's very loving!"

"To you, maybe, but then again, you're both demons!!"

"Then how did you end up loving me?!"

"I fell for you _before_ I found out you were a demon, usuratonkachi!!"

"Right, right! Of course you did!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No! You only started showing an interest of any kind in me _after_ Gaara moved here and became my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?! _Hell_ no!! _Fiancée_ is more like it!"

"So?! What's it to you?!"

"It's everything to me! _You're_ everything to me, Naruto!"

"No I'm not! Getting the better of everyone else—especially Gaara-kun—is everything to you! You're a slipperier snake than Orochimaru-teme!"

"Leave that motherfucking bastard out of this!!! I've been done with him for years, and you know it!!"

"Sure you have! You're only out for your own selfish goals—same way he's been for decades!"

Hinata and Gaara walked in on this argument.

"Oh my...!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised at what she'd just heard.

Gaara watched the scene in front of him for a short moment. "I should've known this'd happen..."

BANG!!! A gun had been fired right between Sasuke and Naruto.

Both young men turned to see who'd fired and why, to see Hinata standing next to Gaara, who held his smoking gun.

Naruto ran the short distance, eager to close the space between himself and his fiancée as he instantly lost all traces of anger toward anyone.

Sasuke, however, glared daggers at the pair of lovers as they hugged in greeting.

'Naruto knows how I feel about him... He refuses to believe anything I tell him... Ha! Dobe! If I can't have you, no one can!' Sasuke thought, torn between anger and depression.

* * *

Later that night, after Gaara had gone back to his(and soon to be Naruto's) home—well, in Konoha anyway—Naruto was leaving the office himself.

On the walk home he kept thinking he wasn't alone—like maybe he was being stalked for some reason or another... But every time he turned to look, no one was there.

_Crack_! A twig snapped on the sidewalk behind him.

He turned around.

This time, however, someone _was_ there, and Naruto recognized this man immediately.

Uchiha Sasuke.

No visible weapon of any kind. Just Sasuke standing, still and silent, gazing at Naruto. But when Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes, they had a faraway, dazed look to them, which caught him off guard.

His raven-haired co-officer approached him silently—awkwardly—and, surprisingly, Naruto let him get as close as he wanted to.

Sasuke didn't stop walking until he was quite literally only half a foot away. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto full on the lips.

Naruto didn't react. Instead, he waited to see what else Sasuke might do.

All Sasuke did then was start talking what Naruto considered nonsense.

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to—Kyuu-bi Jinch-ûriki," the raven whispered softly in his ear. "You knew I loved you... You knew, yet you refu-sed to let me show you how much."

"What's your point, Sasuke?" was all Naruto could force out, in a faint whisper of his own.

"...I'm... I'm sorry... Please... If you can..." Oddly, the raven was crying the tiniest bit now. "Forgive my love... and my sins... Na-ru-to..."

"What are you on?" Naruto unwillingly whispered, glaring at the raven beside him.

"...No-thing..." Sasuke stuttered back quietly. "...N-ow... will you forgi-ve me...?"

"No... I won't."

"...Too bad... If you'd 'a got ridda... Shuk-aku... we may've been able to... find hap-piness together..."

"We'll never be happy together, Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered. "How many times do I hafta tell ya?"

"...Ne... We kissed that one time in cl-ass, too... rem-ember...??"

"Off-topic."

"...What-ev., Na-ru-to... I know I'm... going to hell an-yway, so..."

"What're you talking about?"

"...I'm going to hell... I may 's' well... take ya wit' me..."

"Suimasen?!"(1)

"...Ya heard me right..." Sasuke pulled his gun out of his back pocket, and aimed it as he took a couple steps back.

The raven held the gun's barrel to the fox's head. His trembling finger squeezed the trigger...

BANG!!! Almost in slow motion, he saw the bullet he'd fired as it headed toward its target—his love's head.

He didn't stop it.

As the bullet made contact, Sasuke almost thought he heard Naruto whisper his name: "...Sa-su-ke...!!!"

He almost raped his love, but decided against it. He decided that he'd leave his love's body untainted by devil's hands—his hands. Besides... his slightly buzzed mind realized, there were witnesses.

Officers on their evening shifts had heard Naruto's surprised exclamation at Sasuke's comment on taking him with him to hell, and had gathered around the two young officers to see what was going on; but all anyone caught was Sasuke shooting Naruto in the head and Naruto falling back, dead instantly from the speed and closeness of the shot.

Sasuke looked at the bleeding corpse of the person he'd once thought he could love, now halfheartedly, and realized once and for all: there was no longer any reason for him to exist—to live the cursed life of a murderer—and that it was time he lifted the curse that was his life from the lives of all others around him.

A couple officers grabbed Sasuke and began leading him to a car to be taken back to the office he'd seen for the last time that day.

Instead of complying silently as he probably should've, Sasuke broke free of their grips on him and ran back toward Naruto's body. He leaned over the corpse for a long, silent moment, and then put the muzzle of his gun to the side of his head.

"...I love you, Na-ru-to... and I always will... though where you've gone... I can never follow..."

With those words, Sasuke pulled the trigger for the last time, and ended his own life in front of all his co-officers.

* * *

(1) – suimasen = excuse me/pardon me

Hope you guys/gals like this, R&R please! ;) ...Yeah not much to say on this fanfic. All I really hafta say is that this fic's rating is what it is only because of the language.


End file.
